Stock Still
by Eonalis
Summary: Of course Artemis had always expected it to happen. He had never quite trusted the people entirely, but even then he had never dreamed of something like this. When the faeries want the surface again, and no one is there to stop them what will Artemis do?
1. Taken

**Stock Still**

**(Disclaimer) Do you think I own Artemis Fowl? Cause I guarantee you I don't. **

**A/n I'm just writing well I try to get around my writers block for my third Artemis Fowl in my Blue Moon Trilogy.**

Of course Artemis had always expected it to happen. He had never quite trusted the people entirely, but even then he had never dreamed of something like this. Of course he had probably caused them plenty of trouble but, even then he had helped them too. It all started on that one night, that dark dreary night at the mansion.

Artemis had been typing on his computer when a message from Holly came. It was marked red for important. He opened it up quickly to see what was wrong, the message compromised of one word and one word only.

Run!

Suddenly the windows crashed open and a armed force of LEP flew in. All there neutrinos focused on Artemis. "Don't move mud boy." he froze immediately. The LEP were not ones to be trifled with.

"I don't understand what is all this for?" he yelled in gnommish.

"We are not permitted to answer questions." a fairy buzzed. They took hold of Artemis and dragged him into a shuttle.

"I demand to know what's going on!" he yelled again. One of the fairies shot him with sedative and knocked him out.

Artemis awoke in a LEP interrogation room. A faerie walked in "Artemis Fowl, so good to finally meet you," he said. Artemis glared at him trying to figure out what was going on, "Excuse my name is Commander Bark and today marks a new day for the people." said Bark. Artemis couldn't resist rising to the jibe

"What marks the day commander?" he asked, not certain that he wanted to know the answer.

"The day that the faeries can finally rebel and take back the surface." he said with triumph.

"No way that could never happen, the council would never approve. Lots of faeries wouldn't want it either." Artemis said.

"The council has come into a new age," said the commander "and any people that would disprove have been taken care of." he finished.

"Holly?" Artemis asked almost pleadingly, trying to stop the faerie plan.

"She been thrown in solitude, for disobeying the rules to many times." he said. A triumphant grin on his face.

"Foaly?" Artemis asked again.

"Removed from office." said Bark.

"Trouble." he asked desperately.

"Demoted." he said.

"Vinniya." he asked.

"Disapeared without a trace." answered the commander.

"Mulch?" he asked in a final attempt.

"Thrown in jail." finished Bark.

Artemis sighed "Then what is to become of me?" he asked.

"It is undecided, but for now you are to be separated from anyone. Below ground." spat Bark in disgust. Bark pulled out a strange looking collar out of his pocket and put it on Artemis's arm. "And this is so you don't try to escape." he said. The commander grabbed Artemis by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the room into the waiting arms of several LEP officers. "Take him now." barked Bark.

"Yes sir." one of the officers said trembling in fear.

They dragged him away into a waiting vehicle. They drove through the city streets until they reached a cold, dark, and desolate section of town. Two officers pulled him into a big building, a lone officer stood guard at a desk. The two LEP checked in with the pixie. Then they took Artemis down the hallway and shoved him in a white room, they locked the door. Artemis stood up and sat down in a corner, he hadn't been ready for this.

Never had it occurred to him that the faeries would take revenge on the humans. To make matters worst there was no one there to oppose them. Yes Bark had thought of everything. Suddenly it hit Artemis hard, there was no one to protect his family. He could picture the twins and his parents running in terror. While Butler would be firing in the background. His family would be dead, without Holly his family was the only other thing he lived for. He stood up and held onto the bars of the door.

"Let me out, I need to stop this madness." he hollered to no one in particular.

Artemis knew somewhere in his mind that Bark was trying to break his will power, but he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He sat back down in his corner thinking, there was nothing in the room except for a small bathroom in one corner. There was nothing he could work with to break the lock. His only question was why? Why had the faeries turned from peace to madness is such a short time. He wish one of his friends were here. Artemis felt more alone then he had ever before. All alone in a strange room, in a unfamiliar city, thousands of miles under earth.

Artemis felt uncontrollable guilt at what was about to happen, he was the only human that knew about this. But he could warn no one in his current conditions. Pull yourself together Artemis! he thought. He shook his head to clear out those thoughts. For now he had to keep it together and think of a plan. Artemis got up and paced back and forth humming Beethoven 5th. Maybe just maybe, someone else the LEP hadn't thought of could help him. But he needed some kind of faerie communicator to do this. Of course that is assuming that the person he sent it to would be smart enough to know what to do. He composed the message in a matter of seconds in his head.

Now he just needed something to communicate the message. He looked at his wrist, shining brightly was the collar. This was the chance he needed, all he had to do was disable the collar. Then he could use it to make a communicator and no one could punish him when he was bad. He looked at the collar if he could make a square hole in it, he could deactivate it. Artemis looked around for any thing he could use to scratch it open. All he found was a pebble, this was going to be a long day he thought.

After several hours he finally broke into the main circuit board. He sat in a position so no one who was watching could see what he was doing. He hacked into the computer code replacing it with his own codes. Quickly he sent the message, already he could hear LEP running down the hallway. Lastly Artemis deleted the computer trail, and turned around putting on a cold emotionless face for anyone who would arrive. Two LEP walked in by followed by Commander Bark, he looked incredibly mad Artemis thought snidely.

"What have you been doing Fowl?" he yelled, his face looked like a tomato.

Artemis decided that now was a good time to use his sarcasm. "Really Bark. In case you didn't notice there are no tools for me to do anything. Also I'm sure if you review your video tapes I've done nothing but think for the past few hours." he said smugly.

Of course this wasn't true, if you really thought a whole room could be full of tools. But if you never had the knowledge to use them there might as well be nothing he thought.

"But the collar's alarm, you di-" he yelled again.

Artemis held up the collar "I did nothing, your technology isn't all it's cracked up to be. Now if you had Foaly on the other hand maybe you wouldn't have this problem." he said, Artemis could barely hold back a sneer.

"I know your up to something Artemis, and I will find out. But no matter what you do you will NEVER be able to stop us." he said.

Artemis had formulated another plan in the last few seconds. "Will you win? Or have you already fallen into one of my traps. Did you already fall into my trap when you first put me in here Commander? Are you already in my hands? Hmm?" he asked.

A wicked grin spread on his face, that would unnerve the bravest man. Just to see a expression like that on a childs face was enough to scare most people. But to see Artemis's piercing eyes and the grin combined was just enough, to make the commander have doubts.

"Your w-wrong Fowl." Bark said, not quite entirely sure of the statement him self.

"Am I wrong Commander. Isn't the worst thing you could do is keep me under the surface. While my family is killed? Who do you think will still reign supreme when this is over Bark? You? Surely not. By destroying by family and friends, you destroy any thing that is suppose to keep me good. Let me tell you commander I am two sided man. The faeries should know this better than anyone. Do you want me to go back to that state? Even if you don't it's already to late, I've steeled my self for what is about to happen. Do you want to know the secret of my calmness, of my success, of my plans?" Artemis asked.

"What?" the commander asked not quite sure he wanted to know. When Artemis Fowl was twelve and cold hearted it was horrible for the people. But just the fact that he had went back to this stage when he was older and smarter, it was purely horrifying.

"Get rid of your emotions Bark. This is why I know I'll be able to pick up the pieces. I'm tired of being a friend of the people, and my people. Neither of them are different from each other they both will kill if need be. That is why I will take neither side, when ultimate pain and misery erupts. I, Artemis Fowl will be the one to put this world back together." he finished.

"Believe what you want Fowl but you will not win this war." said Bark, then he left Artemis in the cell.

Artemis breathed in he hadn't realized he wasn't breathing at all. But what was more terrifying was that he could still act like that. T-That cold emotionless person, who wouldn't care about killing anyone if he really had too. But on the other hand he had succeeded in making Bark have doubt's.

His heart raced in his chest. How was he suppose to survive this, would he really be able to pick up the pieces if worst really came to worst? It shouldn't come to that but he still should have a back up plan if it came to that. Of course there was still a 27% chance that his plan would fail. Personally he didn't like those odds at all.


	2. Third Genii

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, get it into your head.)**

**Chapter 2**

Artemis pretended he wasn't listening, but in truth he was. The first part of his plan had worked just as he thought.

"Yes thats right some how we have been stopped by a mystery source." one of the guards said.

"What did the person do?" the other guard asked stupidly.

"You didn't hear? Wow. He stopped the faeries from invading and conquering Argentina. They executed there moves perfectly, they didn't use a army or anything. They just blocked all the tunnels in Argentina. Most of the people think its Artemis, but Fowl is here so." the first guard trailed off.

"So a new genius has come through in his footsteps." the other guard finished.

"Yes." The first guard said.

The Fairies walked farther away. Artemis sunk back down to his sitting position. It had been several days since Bark had visited him last, and the faeries here didn't exactly feed very well here. Artemis supposed it was about time he started the second phase in his plan. He turned to make sure no one was looking, and pushed out the square piece on his collar. He quickly sent another message and replaced the square. Footsteps ran down the hallway.

Several LEP officers filed in followed by Commander Bark.

"So Artemis Fowl really is the one calling the shots." he said.

"Really commander, how could I call the shots. In case you didn't notice I'm thousands of miles underground and without any communications of any sort. Besides I thought I told you I'm not taking sides." Artemis said, turmoil conflicting inside him.

"You lie we caught you on tape." he said.

"I thought faeries didn't use tapes anymore?" asked Artemis.

"Don't fool around Fowl. We saw you hacking into your collar. Now who did you send that message to?" asked Bark.

Artemis gave a sigh "Did you really think I'd tell you?" He said smugly, "There is no way in this world I'd tell you who my accomplice is." he said. A look flashed across his eyes daring them to try to go against him.

"We have ways Fowl and I'll be back tomorrow to try them." he said.

"Right." said Artemis.

The commander left the room. Artemis sank back down to his sitting position, he had been found out there was nothing he could do about it now.

Artemis was sleeping when a loud racket woke him up. "Let me go, haven't you done enough damage?" someone yelled. Artemis groggily rubbed his eyes, he sat up. The cold floor made him shiver, finally he opened his eyes. No one was there Yeesh they woke me up for nothing he thought. Bark appeared dragging someone, he opened the door dragging the person with him.

"I thought this was solitude." Artemis stated "Unless you changed your mind?" he said one eye brow raised.

"I'm tired of your attitude." Bark yelled. "Now we will try our other methods." he said.

"I have a very good idea of what your going to do with that girl, commander. I would advise you to take her back to where ever you took her from. I do not approve of violence, If you are going to torture someone I suggest the actual person with the secret." he said without giving the commander a second look. " Or have the people really become this desperate?" he asked.

The girl listened, a mask covered her face and mouth. The commander was seething in anger.

"You will listen to me Fowl! You wouldn't want the life of a faerie on your hands, would you?" he asked calmly.

"Would I commander? You are the one holding the girl and thus the key to her life. Even if I do meet your demands, there is no guarantee you will let the girl go. Thus if you want me to listen to your demands you best bring some collateral, or go with my suggestion earlier." he said backing the commander into a corner.

"Would it change your opinion if I told you who my prisoner is?" Bark asked.

"Would it change my answer if it was Holly Short you mean? We both know it's Captain Holly Short there is no other logical person to threaten me with." Artemis said.

Bark frowned "Well what is your answer Fowl?" he asked.

"My answer? Hmm no it won't change my opinion I still need collateral." he said. Artemis glared at the commander daring him to argue.

"Fine you win this battle of wits. Take her." he said, and dropped Holly on the floor. "I'll be back in a hour then we'll see who wins." he said slamming the door.

Artemis got up stiffly the commander obviously wasn't smart enough to win an argument against him. He walked over to holly and untied her, "Artemis!?" she asked.

"Yes. Holly?" he said, turning around a unreadable expression flashed across his face. He didn't need Holly to see him breaking down like this.

Chafing her wrist she stood by him, "I'm sorry your in here, I didn't plan on bringing you down with me." she said.

"It's too late for that Holly, nobody is going to escape this fate. But at least we can alter it, a little." he said turning back to her.

Distantly Artemis knew his hair was askew and his cloths were rumpled. That he had circles under his eyes. That his will was slowly being broken, he couldn't hang on much longer like this.

"What do you mean alter fate?" she asked in gnommish.

Obviously Holly had lost all her magic. "Have you heard that the faeries plans to invade Argentina failed?" he asked in gnommish.

"Well yes but I thought that was a lack of planning oh there part." she said.

Artemis sat down in his corner "Well it was a lack of planning on there part." he said then paused. "Yes it was a lack of planning because they only expected there to be two genii they would need to stop. But in actuality there are three Minevera who was mind wiped, then me, and then the last one who's identity I will not name. For the sake of their cause and ours." he said.

"Alright." Holly said sitting down next to him against the wall. "Then it's safe to say were not getting out of here anytime soon." she said.

"I could say it's safe for you to assume it." Artemis said blankly, of course he didn't assume that since he knew better.

"Artemis you look horrible." Holly said, looking him over.

"mmm I suppose prison does that to you, that and extreme boredom." he said.

"Well you talk to me then we both wouldn't be so bored." said Holly.

"Well thats true, but who's to say your not boring." he said teasingly, he grinned broadly.

Holly punched him in the shoulder "Artemis, your so mean!" she said.

The door to the cell opened and Bark walked in with two LEP officers. Artemis put on a bored expression for the commanders benefit.

"Yes, do you need something commander, or our you just going to stand there looking stupid?" Artemis smirked.

"Take Fowl and follow me." the commander ordered to the officers, choosing to ignore Artemis's statement.

Two LEP grabbed Artemis by his arms and dragged him away, Artemis didn't struggle so it was easier for them. Holly watched with despair as they dragged him down the hall.

"So Bark where are we going to get the information out of me now? Also I'd advise you that you will not gain any information by killing anybody." Artemis said.

"I don't plan on killing anybody mud boy, at least not yet." Bark said calmly.

"Well that's good. Killing is bad for your already teetering mental stability."

Bark decided not to comment on this. Of course Artemis knew what was going to happen next, really he was just stalling his fate. They walked into a black room a lone white pole and chairs stood out against the bleak surroundings. The two officers tied Artemis to the pole so he was looking at the pole with his back out. Shivers went up his spine as Bark stared at him, he wasn't exactly feeling as brave as he had a hour ago.

"Now Artemis, you still have a chance to tell us who your contact is." Commander Bark said.

"No, I wont ever betray the third genii." Artemis said.

"Have it your way Fowl."

A crack sounded and a searing pain ran up his back. So were going to use a whip for our torture session he thought curtly. But his thoughts were interrupted by another lash of the whip. Then another crack as the whip created a mini sonic boom.

"When you feel like telling us the contacts name just yell."

Artemis gritted his teeth, he couldn't betray his brother. Myles needed the element of surprise if he was to succeed. Even if he was only eleven, Artemis knew his brother could do it. Another crack echoed off the walls, and Artemis locked himself in his mind away from the pain. As hard as he tried he couldn't block off all the pain. He was losing track of time, but on the bright side he had kept them from hurting Holly. Another slash against his back, the skin broke and the lash mark started to bleed. Artemis slid down the pole till he was kneeling. He was losing conscious, he concentrated on reciting all of the known elements to distract him from the unbearable burning. The lashing stopped, footsteps echoed behind him.

"helium, carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, carbon dioxide,..."

"What are you babbling about Fowl?" asked the commander.

Artemis knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. "Scientific elements, commander. Surely you've heard about those right?" he said, but there was no trace of smugness about him.

'Crack' Artemis grimaced "Thats all for today, I don't think he can take much more before blacking out." Bark said.

Artemis faintly noticed the fairies untying him and dragging him away. He had lost all track of time, it could have been hours or minutes before he was tossed on the cold ground. He faintly heard someone slam the door shut.

"Artemis, Artemis, Arty!" someone was yelling.

But Artemis had already sunk in a blissful sleep away from the pain.

Artemis knew he had bested the commander, that he had survived without giving his brother away. He didn't want to wake up, but eventually he would have to anyways. He slowly opened his eyes, he tried to get up but realized quite quickly that his back was injured quite bad. He satisfied himself by just breathing and resting his back against the cold floor. He couldn't see much from this position but it was enough.

"Holly?" he mumbled.

"Artemis are you okay?" Holly asked anxiously.

"Yeah, somewhat."

Holly's anxious face appeared over him, her auburn hair was ruffled and she had dirt smudges on her cheeks.

"Liar."

"Yeah, yeah. Have you heard anything about what's happening above ground?"

"Chaos absolute chaos, some faeries have snuck in but the government took care of them quickly. People around the world are wondering what's going on. It's horrible there's going to be a whole war."

"Yes, there is. That's why we need to stop it." he said, although it felt quite ironic with him in this condition.

"when?"

"Soon, if not now never."

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

"I can't theres cameras."

"Alright then."

He closed his eyes it would be awhile before his injuries healed days even, unfortunately he didn't have any magic left. Holly walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, he winced. She ignored it and dragged him so he was sitting up.

"Holly please stop that hurts."

"Patience, endure for a minute. Now since this shirt it already ripped up it won't do you any good."

She slid off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Holly what are you doing?"

"Nothing bad I assure you."

She took off the shirt and ripped it into thin strips. Then she tied the shirt strips around his back. Holly quickly lay him back down. She sat down not facing him, several minutes went by but she didn't say anything. Suddenly he heard snoring,he stifled a laugh. So the brave Ex- Officer gets tired too, he closed his eyes and tried to catch some z's himself.


	3. Fate

**Fate**

Artemis was woken up by a loud siren, he looked around lights in the hallway were flashing red and Holly was looking around.

"Whats going on Holly?" he asked half heartedly.

"Mud men have infiltrated Haven."

"Ah so my plan has finally come into place."

"What plan?"

"The plan I was formulating before you came here."

"Thats sorta vague."

"Unfortunately yes."

"So what comes next in your plan?"

"Well it doesn't really revolve around me, it revolves around the third genii."

"Who is unnamed for now."

Bark walked down the corridor and unlocked there cage. He dragged Artemis up and then down the hallway. He proceeded to drag him to the lobby.

"Any chance you would like to tell me, where your dragging me?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"So helpful." Artemis mumbled.

The elf dragged him into different room and sat Artemis down in a chair. Cuffs held him to the chair, not that he could have really moved in his condition.

"Artemis Fowl the council has decided your fate, tomorrow at 12:00 you will be mind wiped permanently."

Artemis mouth gaped open in surprise, he quickly raised it.

Of course Artemis had always expected it to happen. He had never quite trusted the people entirely, but even then he had never dreamed of something like this. They had gone too far now.

"Very well then." he said.

"You seem calm."

"I am always calm, commander."

"So you say."

"Yes so I say." he said a little nonchalantly.

"I have two request before I lose my mind."

"You don't get request, but I'll hear you out."

"Please don't kill Holly, I'm the one that has dragged her into this mess and two don't tell her whats going to happen to me."

"Those seem like reasonable request, no pleading for this not to happen I'm surprised."

"mmm, well I'm glad I could entertain you."

Bark un cuffed Artemis and dragged him back to his cell. Holly watched from a distance before she came over.

"Artemis what was that about?"

"Fate."

"Fate of what?"

He dismissed her, It was better that they had a clean break. So she could peacefully remain in bliss, or at least some state. He would miss the times he had spent with the faeries, being part of the inner circle. Having friends and challenging enemies to defeat. But most of all he would miss his memories. For example if someone dies you would still have memories but if you lost your memories. You would just have a hollow heart and would always know something was missing, but never know exactly what.

He was shaken out of his reverie by Holly's frantic shouting.

"Artemis, answer me!"

"Answer you what?" he hadn't exactly been following her shouting.

"What happened, your different more resigned. Just twenty minutes ago you were talking about your plan. You had hope, but now you look like a man about ago to his funeral."

"You have no idea how funny what you just said was." he said chuckling. He attempted to pull over a emotionless facade, and succeeded.

"Darn it Artemis don't leave me hanging like this, what bothering you?"

"Oh just a major flaw in my plan." he lied.

"What is it?"

"That Haven has a lock down feature."

"Why does that matter?"

"Well I won't be able to communicate with the third genii. Now I don't think it will matter but I like my plans to be full proof."

"I'm sure things will work out. They always seem too."

"I hope your right."

"I don't know about you but I'm bushed." she said.

"What you fell asleep before me!" he said smiling. But it didn't quite reach his eyes, and a trace of despair was still lurking there.

"It doesn't matter I'm still tired."

"Er... good night then." he said.

"Night Arty, don't beat your self over a plan."

"Alright."

Holly lay down and fell asleep quickly. Artemis on the other end leaned against the wall, he didn't much feel like sleeping. He instead stared at Holly's sleeping form, and thought if there was any solutions for this mess. He found none, he quickly gave up. Very uncharacteristic of him he thought glumly. Eventually sleep tugged at his eye lids, his body and brain begged him to sleep. So he gave in to there gentle caressing. Artemis woke up later, he had over slept by a long shot. He judged the artificial light it looked like it was eleven by the position of the artificial sun.

"Well you overslept, stay up much?" Holly said from the other corner of the room.

"Yes, I was up for awhile." he said a gaunt expression came over his face as he fully recognized how important the time was.

"So do you think we will actually get a half decent lunch today?" she asked surprisingly cheerful.

"Probably not." he said carefully.

There conversation went on something like this until two pixie officers came. Artemis stared at them bleakly, he walked over to Holly. He whispered something so quiet to her that the officers had no chance to hear him.

"The third genii is Myles when he comes we must do exactly what he says." he whispered carefully adding we instead of you. Suddenly he pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed her, she shivered. He left her there looking confused and shocked at the same time.

"Artemis what do you mean?"

But all he did was give her a sad little smile and a wink. The LEP led him to the same white room with the hand cuff chair and sat him down. He was determined not to give Bark any satisfaction in this, one officer put a gas mask over his head and another attached wires to his forehead. Bark walked in strutting like a peacock.

"Are you ready Fowl, are you ready for the people to just be lurking in the shadows of your life forever? There is no way you can escape this mind wipe it will last forever."

"Hit me as hard as you can." Artemis said determined to at least partially win this last stand with Bark.

"Knock the mud man out." he ordered to the already scrambling pixies.

"Goodbye Fowl."

"Ah revoire Commander."

Gas filtered into the mask, within minutes Artemis was knocked out. The thought lines that usually wrinkled his brow were gone and he almost looked like a black haired angel.

Artemis awoke in the mansion he felt as if he was missing something. A auburn haired girl danced at the edge of his vision then disappeared. He looked over himself he couldn't quite remember himself turning in for bed. He walked down stairs still a little disorientated, his brothers sat at the table eating breakfast. Myles looked up shock flashing across his face.

"Artemis?" he said carefully.

"Yes Myles?"

"When did you return you've been missing for two weeks."

"I haven't been gone for two weeks Myles, I stayed right here at the mansion doing work for the psychological community."

"Sure you have."

"Yes I have." Artemis said looking at Myles strangely and frowning.

"Alright whatever you say." Myles retorted sarcastically.

Artemis ignored him, grabbed some breakfast and went back to his study. He sat down his slim fingers quickly peeled a banana and he ate it. His heart was empty, something was missing from his life but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. Everything was normal in his life but he couldn't quite ever recall feeling like this. He rubbed his temples in concentration, what was it that had kept him truly content before? Gold? No. Power? No again. His parents? That was part of it he knew. Then what!? He sighed in frustration he wasn't going to give up yet. He put his head in his hands trying to get past the wall in his mind. He didn't notice the slight glimmer lurking in the shadows of his room.

Myles stared after Artemis as he walked to his study. He quickly finished up his own breakfast and retreated to his own study. Myles knew his brother had been missing, even though Artemis him self didn't. He sat down his chair reviewing the recent events. After Artemis had disappeared he had received a note telling him about faeries and a full out war that was about to be started. Myles then had gone to investigate Artemis's room with more scrutiny then later visits. Later he received another message from his brother, detailing a plan to get Artemis and his friend out of solitary prison so they could help try to stop the war. After Artemis had suddenly walked into the kitchen just a few moments ago Myles knew he had been mind wiped by the faeries. His only chance now was to infiltrate Haven again and rescue Artemis's friend and hope she had a answer to his problem. He quickly got to work on his laptop.

Holly sat still waiting for Artemis to return. Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days. Horrific thoughts started to form in her head at what had happened to him. She asked the prison guards but all she got were useless answers like 'I don't care.' or 'He was moved to another prison.' or even 'It doesn't matter.' Yes she was worried she remembered the past two days after he had been taken by Bark. She put together the clues, first he had been despondent avoiding her questions or ignoring her, then there was the whole matter of the 'A man going to his grave' he had laughed then. Finally there was the kiss and the little clue about Myles. If he was coming back he wouldn't have said that then. Yes Artemis knew that something was going to happen to him, but he hadn't told her for fear of what? For fear of her rebelling and getting hurt or some such trifle like that? She was lost, suddenly all the lights in the hallway started flashing red and sirens went off. Officers of all sorts ran through the hallway yelling at each other. The lights went off and she heard yelling, thumps and bumps rattled down th hallway.

"Does any one here know Artemis?" someone yelled into her cell.

Holly was prompt to answer this was her chance to escape.

"I do were best friends, why are you here mud man?" she asked.

The door of the cell unlocked and a short masked pale figure walked in. The black contrasted against the boy's skin.

"I'm the third genii, your Holly right? We need to escape before any LEP come." he said in gnommish.

"Right." she said running after him.

She followed Myles through the building and out the back door of the prison. The pair picked there way through the shouting faeries. Holly took the lead weaving through a district of abandoned buildings, the ducked into one. They could hear sirens from LEP cycles rushing to the prison to investigate.

Myles finally breathed in and relaxed his tensed muscles. This was his first time really seeing a elf close up before. He was awoken out of his spell by Holly's urgent voice.

"Do you know what has happened to Artemis Myles?" she said worry lines creased her brow.

"Unfortunately yes. Currently he is at the manor and in no state to help us right now. I'm afraid he has been mine wiped I've tried everything but he just can't recall anything. He cant even remember when I was born." he said in a bitter sad tone.

"What? Well at least he is alive. But I have another question Myles. How did you break into a locked down Haven and disable over twenty guards? I'm not like Artemis you know, I quite fancy martial arts and I've trained with Butler. But I also am semi like him in intellectual capabilities, maybe not as smart but its nothing to scoff at either." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Great thats all we need two genii from the Fowl family. So whats the next plan Mr. Genius?"

"Well I thought you would know what to do, after all you live here."

"Well if were going to stop a war we need some allies, are you up for another prison break?" she asked.

"Sure." he said, "Where to?"

"Theres a prison on the south side of town where my friend Mulch is being held."

"Alright lead the way."

Holly ran out of the building into the abandoned street, Myles put his mask back on. Holly stealthily crept through the streets followed by Myles. They stopped and hid behind a bush as someone walked by.

"Holly I have a suggestion if were going to sneak around like this." he whispered.

"What?" she asked, still looking through the bushes for anyone.

"First you would probably be better with whatever these are, than I would." he said, holding up several neutrinos.

"Where did you get those?" she asked, taking one and putting it in a holster.

"From the disabled guards I thought they would come in handy."

"And right you were."

"Then second if were going to sneak around we need some disguises. I'm short so it's pretty easy for me to sneak around, but your a escaped convict." he said.

"Right, follow me then."

Myles followed his brothers friend through several streets until they reached a small shopping district. Holly dragged him into one of the smaller shops, which he discovered was a clothing store. Holly browsed through the selection and he followed suite finally he picked out some jeans, a t-shirt, and a faerie team baseball hat. Holly tapped his shoulder she had some clothes of her own Holly purchased them and they quickly changed in the dressing rooms. Myles waited on Holly when she finally came out she looked almost unrecognizable. She had her hair in a bun and wore a turtle neck sweater and black pants.

"You ready Reed?" she asked

"Reed?"

"Faeries names all have something to do with nature."

"Okay Thorn."

"Thorn?"

"I thought it fits you are tough like a thorn. All everyone ever admires is the rose never the thorns, but really if the rose didn't have thorns then the rose would get eaten. So you see the thorns are more important than the actual rose itself." he said.

"I see then, I guess it does fit me. But we need to go."

"Alright lead the way."

Myles followed Holly south until they reached the prison. Myles observed through a pair of binoculars. "Yes it looks like they have cameras, some guards, DNA cannons. Why don't they have many guards in faerie prisons Holly?"

"Usually we do but this war is eating up are military force."

"I see, well I have a plan then."

He sat down and found a stick and sketched a diagram of the building in the dirt.

"Alright so heres the blind spots of the cameras, I want you to go here and disable the electric system. Then since the DNA cannons don't have my DNA then I'll go in and distract the guards. While you turn off the lights. After that I'll find this Mulch character and we'll escape out the back, theres no DNA cannons there." he said.

"Are you sure it's going to be dangerous, and your just a kid."

"If I don't help you, all of Artemis trust in be would have gone to waste."

"You two are alike in so many ways."

"Eh...not really. Anyways lets go."

Myles walked up to the prison and into the office.

"Excuse me, sir." he said tapping on the pixies desk.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Um I was looking to see if you could tell me more about being a military guard."

The pixie started to go into a long lecture, just on cue the lights went off.

"Thank you but I must be going now." said Myles

"Wait what?" said the guard.

Myles quickly knocked the guard unconscious and took the guard's neutrino. He ran down the dark hallway disabling guard with laser bolts. He ran down the hallway yelling into various cells.

"I'm looking for a Mulch Diggums, is there a Mulch Diggums here?"

"Depends on whose asking." came from a cell on his right.

"Holly's asking."

"Then get me out of here."

"Right."

Myles shot a concentrated burst from the neutrino at the lock. It burst open and a small short figure with teeth like tombstones came out. He was dirty and had a wiry beard that seemed to move on it's own will.

"Hey I don't suppose you could take off this jaw lock?"

Myles fumbled with it for a little while before he got it off.

"There follow me."

Myles ran all the way through the back until they reached the back door. He tried it quickly, locked.

"It's locked." he said stating the obvious.

"Let me see that." said Mulch. He plucked a hair from his beard and opened the lock just as quickly.

"Lets go."

Holly was waiting for them behind the prison.

"Good to see you again Mulch."

"You too Holly. But wheres little Artemis?"

"First of all it's Thorn were kinda of under cover, second Artemis has been mind wiped."

"And I'm Reed slash Myles Fowl." Myles piped in.

"Right and where are we going next?" Mulch asked suspiciously.

"Were going to visit your best friend, Foaly."

"What why do we have to include ponyboy in this. You know he gets on my nerves."

"If Artemis is mind wiped were going to need his help." she said.

Myles listened patiently trying to figure out what they were talking about. They approached a green roofed apartment. Holly knocked on the door and a centaur opened it, he stood there his moth a gape. It took him a minute before he thought of something to say.

"How come I don't like where this is going?" he asked, then beckoned them in.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer writes much better.**

**A/n Hmm this story might actually turn out pretty long, Yes I actually am indenting when someone else speaks. I have several twist in my plot and I do have a plot. (Hooray) I'm having trouble writing the Final Act though. Major writer's block there.**


	4. Virus

**Virus**

Myles sat down on Foaly's couch, followed by Holly and Mulch.

"Now explain Holly, why you've brought Artemis's brother, and Mulch to my home?"

"Well we need your help, and Artemis can't help us so... we came to the next big tech genius."

"What I'm not the first Holly, I'm insulted." He complained.

"Sorry, but your the first in mind wiping."

"And what has Artemis gotten him self into this time?"

"A mind wipe." Myles said, drawing Foaly's attention to him.

"And your the one that has been breaking into my full proof systems I assume." said Foaly.

"Maybe."

"Just what we need another genii in the Fowl family." Foaly complained.

"So will you help us or not ponyboy?" Mulch asked grumpily.

"I won't help You but I'll help Holly and Artemis." Foaly said.

"Why not me?"

"Because your the most annoying person there ever was."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is."

They bickered on like that for awhile. Myles cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but can we get back to the important issue here?" he said.

"Right." Foaly said.

"Are most pressing matter right now is getting to the surface." Holly said, speaking up.

"We can use my new invention for that. It's a teleportation device based on No 1 time travel." Foaly bragged.

"I don't exactly trust No 1's magic, and after he transported the demons to another dimension..." Holly said.

"Excuse me but who is No 1.?" Myles asked impatiently.

"Oh he is a demon warlock and all that fancy stuff." said Mulch.

"Anyways I need to tell Callabine where I'm going." said Foaly.

"Right hurry up then." said Myles.

Several minutes later Foaly came back wearing what looked like a saddle bag filled with his inventions.

"Now," he said passing out several silver bracelets to everyone "we can leave, now this blue button throws you into a worm hole. Once you've envisioned where you want to go press the green button, then the red button is to pause time. But only press that in case of an emergency since it only works for ten minutes." he said.

"Lets go then, I believe our destination should be Fowl manor, present time." Myles said, still a little impatient.

"Right." everyone answered.

Myles pressed the blue button and he was thrown into the worm hole. It was quite an amazing experiment, it almost felt like you were in one of those hypnotizing pictures. You know with the black and white forever swirling together. He quickly stopped marveling and envisioned his destination, then he pressed the green button. Suddenly he was jerked back to reality and he was standing in his own study. Several after images of his friends appeared until they were all present dispelling the illusions.

Everyone looked very disorientated thought Myles snidely to himself.

"Now everyone I've composed a plan to help slow this war down at least until Artemis gets his memory back." he sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the many drawers. Everyone gathered around him.

"Now Mulch I need you and Holly team up, and if I'm correct your the type that doesn't work unless there is something in it for you." said Myles raising an eyebrow.

"Correct." said Mulch a little surprised that the mud boy already knew so much about him.

"Well let just say theres a bank in England with your name on it. Anyways Mulch and Holly, I need you guys to barricade the entrances to shuttle ports and flares. While me and Foaly recover Artemis's memory." he said, taking charge of the situation.

"Right, will you contact us if the situation over here changes?" asked Holly.

"Of course."

"C'mon then Mulch we have a battalion to stop." she said, dragging him down the hallway. While he still dreamed about all the money in the Bank of England.

"Shall we start then Foaly?"

"Yes, where is Artemis at this moment."

"Probably in his study he has been spending a lot of time there."

"Right then lets go. I happy to finally be of need for once."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I'm just a little bored at home."

"You need a hobby."

They walked into Artemis's study, Myles brother was sitting in a chair his back to them.

"What do you want!" he said angrily and impatiently.

"Artemis what happened?" Myles asked sensing his brothers disarray.

"Nothing happened Myles, now please go away." Artemis said his voice was unreasonably cold.

"But someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"He says he is an old friend."

"I have no friends."

"What about Butler?"

"He is expendable."

"Artemis...you've changed."

"I've always been like this Myles your just blind."

Foaly shivered by Myles, "Whats wrong Foaly?"

"The twelve year old Artemis is back." Foaly said, turning suddenly nervous.

"Who is there?" Artemis asked, turning around. He looked straight at Foaly, seeing straight through him.

"Did you say that Myles?" He asked again.

"No, Foaly did."

"I don't have time to play with imaginary friends, Myles. Your the only one in here Myles."

"No, I'm not Foal-" Foaly put a hand over his mouth.

"It's gotten worst this is different from a mind wipe, they've changed his nature as well. He can't see faeries Myles, this must be the new virus the research team working on before I was fired. But I never expected it to be this destructive." the centaur said, a bleak expression on his face.

"What virus?"

"The Embolo Virus, now I'm going to try to fix it." He walked toward Artemis.

"What ever you are stay away!" Artemis said, a half crazed expression coming over his face.

"His control over his mind is being eaten away by the virus." said Foaly, carefully walking up to Artemis. He then put a finger to his neck and Artemis's head fell to one side.

"Pressure point." said Myles knowingly.

"Yep, now where are your parents?"

"There in America sealing a business deal."

"When are they getting back?"

"Next week."

"That leaves us plenty of time." Foaly walked over and picked Artemis up, "Now, Let start." Foaly walked out the door and back to Myles study. Myles followed him into his own room, Foaly lay Artemis on his desk.

"Now do you have any cable?"

"Why."

"Artemis will be very rebellious when he wakes up."

"What why?"

"First the virus will make him turn violent eventually, second I don't think little Artemis will be quite happy when he wakes up."

"Right."

Myles disappeared through the doorway, he walked down the stairs and into a side room and out a door. The garage was dark, Myles searched through the tools that no one ever used. He quickly located the cable and ran back up the stairs to Foaly.

"Here." he said handing the cable to Foaly.

"Thanks." Foaly tied Artemis down to the desk.

"Now what?"

"You need to contact Holly while I give your brother a looking over."

"Right."

Myles excused himself from the room, he pulled out the faerie communicator he had stolen and contacted Holly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly."

"Oh hi Myles have you two recovered Artemis's memory?"

"No, it seems that he has been given a virus made by faeries."

"What's it called?"

"Embolo Virus, or at least that's what Foaly called it."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought they had stopped trying to make a super virus like that long ago."

"What super virus? Holly tell me what you know about it!" Myles demanded.

"A long time ago the faeries were pushed below the surface by humans. After that many faeries were still angry at humans and some wanted to get rid of the humans completely. Some rogue faerie scientist started making a virus that only humans could receive. But at the last minute before they were about to release it, the LEP took it and locked it up. After that most of the people forgot about it, but it seems Commander Bark has found it again. D'Arvit this could get dangerous for Artemis, I hope Foaly can make a cure for it."

"Holly."

"Yes?"

"What does the virus do?"

"Well...," Holly took a breath then continued "They might have made some adjustments to it but basically it entails..." she took another breath "Basically it entails the person losing their memory of past events such as faeries and other important things. Then it attacks the eyes, so the human loses their ability to even be able to see faeries. Their's three more conditions after that."

"Which are?" asked Myles impatiently, he kept running his hands through his hair.

"The next condition is the virus starts eating at the humans sense of reasoning. For example if the person was making decisions to go somewhere, instead of going to go to a place where they were originally going. They would instead go somewhere they would never go, like a dark alley. After that they start to get out of control and angry. Finally they die." she said quickly jumbling some words together.

"Holly?"

"Yes Myles?"

"Will Artemis die then?"

"Is he near that stage?" She asked.

Myles took a quick peek back into the room, Artemis was awake again he looked mad. His eyes were glazed over, there usual spark gone.

"Yes."

There was a pause and Holly didn't say anything for a long while.

"Myles, I'm coming back."

"No Holly, you need to stay there."

"But Myles, Artemis is dying!"

"I know, but I need you there."

"But-"

"Please Holly, you have to realize this is hard for me too"

"Right, I'm sorry. You'll call me if there is any change?"

"Of course, but Holly how are you two doing over there?"

"Not very well. We won't be able to fill up all the shuttle ports by the time the army comes back to attack again."

"Alright just fill up as many as you can."

"Okay Myles." her voice was dead though.

Myles hung up quickly not wanting to continue with the conversation. He walked back into his study Foaly had apparently been busy since he had left the room. Machines and papers covered the room as if a small tornado had first gone through the computer section of 'Circuit City' then proceeded to the Fowl manor. Foaly was busy looking over papers, when he looked up.

"Hello Myles."

"Foaly, how is it."

Foaly frowned "Not good."

"Whats happening?"

"This virus is a little more complex than what the scientist at LEP were working on before I left."

"How so?"

"Well it's locked itself deep inside Artemis's mind I cant reach it with out going through several barricades it has set up."

"So break through."

"I can't Artemis's mind is too complex, it's a little different form the regular human mind." Foaly pulled out a scan of the parts of Myles brother's brain. He lay them on a table and Myles came over to look at what Foaly meant.

"You see when Artemis was first mind wiped I printed out pages upon pages of information from Artemis's brain. But while studying I learned that Artemis's brain is running on a whole different plane from other humans. He is truly a super human, perhaps he is more complex then any creature on this planet."

"What do you mean?" said Myles not quite following.

"Well you see the Neocortex right here?"

"Yes."

"Well it is the same size as a regular humans, but instead of storing all the information it gets. It only keeps anything that is important to Artemis, or otherwise anything that he thinks will come in use later on."

"isn't that bad? Won't he not be able to remember anything that he doesn't need?"

"Well that is what it would seem like at first, but if you delve deeper you find something even more interesting."

"Which is?"

"Which is that Artemis isn't exactly doing that either, he is actually keeping all of his memories. But it's like their downsized so each one's memory is smaller. His mind works some what like a super computer. His abilities to reason and to make logical decisions has been enhanced, like I said his brain looks like a regular humans. But it has evolved more, so much that his brain is actually trying to keep out the virus. That's why it's making mental barriers, but the virus is slipping through them. But I can't get past them so I'm stuck still."

Myles let out a breath of air he had been holding in, "Then is there no hope?"

"Not unless Artemis himself gets rid of the virus, or I can break through."

"You'll keep trying though right?"

"Yes."

They both looked at Artemis he had fallen asleep. His face was a peaceful mask revealing nothing.

**I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**a/n lets see I need to write more or else my chapters will catch up with me. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
